I'm Back a creddie story
by PrincessaRosalinda12
Summary: Freddie is back from iraq and has a surprise for carly


I'm back

[A creddie story]

Narrator: It was just a normal day when carly shay was watching TV until she got a mysterious phone call [she didn't want to talk to anyone because she was missing her boyfriend Freddie who was fighting in a war in iraq with her dad and wouldn't come back for a year.] She answered the phone and said hello.

[Then phone call conversation.]

**Carly: hello**

**Mysterious man: hello is this shay, carly of icarly.**

**Carly: yes who is this? **

**Mysterious man: Your saying you don't recognize me.**

**Carly: No I don't **

**Mysterious Man: I was your technical producer, your best friend Sam Puckett hates me and I am your boyfriend.**

**Carly: (gasps) Freddie is that you?**

**Freddie: hey Carly how are you **

**Carly: (crying) I'm fine and you.**

**Freddie: okay. Wait are you crying?**

**Carly: I'm crying because I missed you so much. When are you coming back?**

**Freddie: I'm back already.**

**Carly: What do you mean?**

**Freddie: Go to the door and open it.**

**Carly: okay (carly goes to the door and opens) oh my god.**

**Freddie: hi Carly.**

**Carly: Freddie I can't believe you came back.**

**Freddie: so your glad to see me?**

**Carly: yeah I am.**

**Freddie: good because I have a present for you.**

**Carly: What is it?**

**Freddie: close your eyes and hold out your hands.**

**Carly: okay.**

Carly's POV: I can't believe that Freddie came back. I'm so happy but I wonder why he has me close my eyes and hold out my hands. Weird.

Freddie: Okay and open your eyes

(Carly gasps.)

Carly: It's beautiful. I love it.

Freddie's POV: I gave carly a beautiful diamond ring. But wait there is more.

Carly: what's this?

Freddie: A note for you from me. Read it.

Carly: It says **"Dear Carly, I know that I would make a good husband for you. So here is my question... will you marry me?**

**From Freddie**

**P.S, I love you**

Wow that is only one word that I can say to you(carly)

Freddie and that is yes.

That's great.(freddie)

I got to call Sam and tell her that I'm getting married.(carly)

(Carly calls Sam and the conversation goes like this…

hello Sam.(carly)

hey carly how are you?(Sam)

I'm good but better wanna know why?(carly)

what?(sam)

Freddie came back and there is more.(Carly)

what Freddie came back and there is more are you going to tell me over the phone.(Sam)

No I am not going to tell you over the phone I want to tell it to your face with Freddie right beside me so come on over here puckket so you can here the story.(Carly)

okay. Bye.(Sam)

Bye.(Carly)

Carly hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket.

so Sam is coming over

yeah.(carly)

good because I need about 6 chairs around me.(Freddie)

no you don't what you need to do is to stop saying insults to Sam when she says them to you okay and please do not call her puckket okay call her Sam got it ?.(Carly)

Aww okay I will but only for you okay and I will try to not insult Sam okay I will try.(Freddie)

good because I will be watching you two okay.(Carly)

okay.(Freddie)

A knock at the door and Carly and Freddie hear Sam's voice.

coming (runs to the door and opens the door) Sam I missed you so much.(Carly)

and I missed you too cupcake I haven't heard from you in like a year.(Sam)

yeah well I was so upset about Freddie I couldn't talk to anyone but I'm better now.(Carly)

hey Ssssam how are you?.(Freddie)

Freddie your back and why are you talking like that nub.(Sam)

well before you came carly told me to be nice to you.(Freddie)

well welcome back nub.(Sam)

SAM! Well I think we should tell the story now Freddie okay.(Carly)

okay but carly you start.(freddie)

sure well I was just in the living room and I was watching television when my cell phone ringed and I answered it and it took me 2 minutes to realize that it was freddie and then he had surprised me by saying that he was back and also said that he was at the door and told me to open it and I did and that was when freddie was right there and I hugged and kissed him and then he told me to close my eyes and put a box in my hand and told me to open them and I saw a beautiful diamond ring and then I took it out and a note fell on the floor and it said **"Dear Carly, I know I would make a good husband for you. So here is my question... will you marry me?**

**From Freddie**

**P.S, I love you**

wow so what did you say?.(sam)

I said what any one would say.(Carly)

which is?(sam)

yes!(Carly)

Good job Benson(Sam)

thanks Sam(Freddie)

well show mama that ring.(Sam)

(Carly puts her hand up so Sam can see the beautiful diamond ring.)

Well I can't believe that Freddie can get a ring like that. So congratulations you too but I can't stay here I need to tell my mom to stop telling the cat to get a job.(sam)

I thought that she doesn't do that anymore(carly)

well she does now.(sam)

okay well I will call you tomorrow.(sam)

wow that was actually the first time Sam said a nice thing to me. I am shocked. Well I have to go back to my apartment and unpack then I will come back and we can do Icarly. Okay with you carly.(freddie)

yeah see you in a bit I'll just text Sam and tell her that to come over for Icarly.(carly)

yeah love you see you. (freddie) (Leaves)

Carly texts Sam

** Sam you there.(carly)**

** yeah I'm here Carls. What you want?(sam)**

** oh um can you come over so we can do icarly again? You to celebrate Freddie coming back. So you coming(carly)**

**well I am already here. Sitting on your couch.(sam)**

**What how did you come in here (carly)**

**your window was open so I just crawled in and sat on your couch.(sam)**

** okay well I am coming downstairs in 5 seconds so see you in a little bit.(carly)**

**okay (Turns off phone).(Sam)**

Carly comes downstairs and hears someone knocking on the door.

coming (opens the door) hey Freddie.(carly)

hey carly so ready to do icarly.(freddie)

yes but this is a special icarly. It is a celebration for you coming back from the war safely.(carly)

oh carly (goes to hug her) thanks. You are the best girlfriend ever (picks her up and twirls her in the air.)(freddie)

wow now you can pick me up because before you couldn't.(carly)

that's because i did a lot of training.(freddie)

Looks like it paied off.(carly)

yeah hey how aout a boat ride and ice cream and a walk in the park.(freddie)

i would like that.(carly)

**On the Boat**

wow this is so fun.(carly)

Carly starts to sing

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

Freddie:

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

Freddie:

And at last I see the light

Freddie:

And it's like the fog is lifted

Carly and Freddie:

And at last I see the light

Carly:

And it's like the sky is new

Carly and Freddie:

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you, now that I see you

* * *

Yeah i know to those who saw the tangled movie i used the song I see the light. By the way best movie yet. But it also seemed like a good love song for carly and freddie. By the way NO RUDE OR MEAN COMMENTS


End file.
